masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Oblivion Hunters
Oblivion Hunters is the name for black ops extremist organization founded by a drell in order to make sure that drell race survives and dominates in the galaxy. It is comparable to the human's Cerberus. It was founded when Drell were introduced to the Galactic Community. The organization resides on the planet Shakrahna, which is located a few systems away from their home planet. The organization has very good connections with the quarian government, though not officially but this organization allows quarian to join and are allowed to enter some of the scientific quarian ships. The mostly drell armor which can vary. Oblivion Hunters also have access to advanced technology from collectors because of a one thousand year old broken collector ship near their base of operations. Their headquarters also houses a giant lab. ZEUS Mechs are their secret weapon which they use in case of emergency. But because such events never happened before, everyone who heard about them considers them myths or legends. Major Income for this organization remains a secret as a mysterious drell who calls himself Lord of Eclipse never revealed his sources. Other may include slave trade, drug dealing, piracy and as explained by some members Private Business which involves prostitution. They are mostly influential in the Terminus Systems and the Nemean Abyss, but some information brokers say they can be found in Utility Levels of the Citadel. On Hanar homeworld, religious drell started to believe that the leader of this organization is a god who came from his realm in order to release his vengeance on wrong doers. History When Hanar moved drell to Khaje few drell went rogue after seeing that hanar used their race as slaves and preserved them as miserable creatures. This drell and his followers and kidnapped few ships of Turian Military. They when went back to their planet where some drell were still living he was able to persuade them to join his organization. This drell traveled to a planet not long away. Shakrahna became a heaven. In 5 years a giant base was build on surface and underground. The fleet was ready. Lord of Eclipse on that day sent his squads all over the galaxy in order to make his broker became best information brokers. In a decade Oblivion Hunters had connections everywhere. Most allies were dark side of quarian government and Asari. Soon many Krogan were hired too work for them. As the sensor picked up old science facility on an isolated planet in Atlantis Systems. When researched they found that it was a giant cell for Inquisitors. Oblivion Hunters became the reason of the war. As the war continued they got their tech better and better. At some point they were able to created one Inquisitor who was friendly to Oblivion Hunters. After it the Oblivion Hunters base on Shakrahna was nearly destroyed and as Drell received an embassy and were separate from Hanar, Dawn insisted on closing the the organization. Many thought that it was just a hard task to accomplish because Echelon was interested in moving the Drell further. Dawn was stated rogue but was later able to return his trust with Prophet. Later Oblivion Hunters sponsored the construction of new city on Shakrahna and took the body of Architect after it death to examine. They became the Army and the Scientists of Drell race. They made good relations with Asari and Salarian. Currently on Shakrahna 15% of population is Asari. Turians never liked Drell when they got the embassy because they suspected them working with Turian Anarchy faction of Turian Species. Divisions Oblivion Hunter are grouped from few sub-groups which center around the main central division: *Central *Oblivion Outlaws *Oblivion Hunters Human Cell *Oblivion Hunters Biotic Coalition *Team ZAZ *Team 9 *After Architect Accident ZAZ and Team 9 grouped into Phoenix Force Notable Members Echelon -Leader of Oblivion Hunters The Prophet - Vice Leader of Oblivion Hunters Saphira - Young Asari , only Asari in all organization and leader of Combat Cell. Sanil Gorf - Leader of Scientific Cell. Currently in Coma Professor Bowne- A Salarian who is the leader of Oblivion Hunter Research Center while Gorf is in coma. Daraf Fon Neas - Leader of politician Cell. Later official Councilor of Drell Species. Dawn - Leader of Team ZAZ. The organization has about 1000 members and because of small population of drell organization started to use other aliens races in order to full fill their ranks. Mostly there are some quarian and asari. Echelon also pays different organization to secure his bases, docks and warehouses. Mostly Blood Pack and mercenaries can be found near their bases. Not long ago Echelon was amazed in human N7 and initiated Drell V5 program. Goals Their Main Goal might be the dominance of Drell but in reality it is a mysterious super weapon known as "Cronos" to which they are coming through different steps. When Inquisitors emerged they were able to track it down. One thing remained. To get there they had to hack broken relay. The answer was the Architect. After its death the weapon was open And the Dawn had to stop them. Equipment Oblivion Hunters use Standard either human or Drell Pacific Armor they also create many different varieties of Drell Armors. They use all sorts of guns but most common would be M-8 Avenger. 'This also spreads on their own Drell First Technologies which create their own weapons such as MG-45 Brawler heavy Shotgun or later used MJ-46 Bruiser heavy shot gun which is most commonly used in close quarters. Lately they were able to create MK-12 Reaper and good heavy pistol MGT-156 Destiny. Armament As said before common weapon is M-8 Avenger. For the other common weapons it is harder because each is free to use whatever they like. Oblivion Troopers are mostly equipped with standard hand Shocksticks and M-5 Phalanx . But those who are sent to into the "fire" or those who guard important places are given weapons in a paragraph above. Other weapons include 'M-300 Claymore, 'M-22 Eviscerator those are used in close combat. Oblivion Marksman use sniper rifles a lot with' 'M-29 Incisor coming there top priority weapon and'' '''M-98 Widow coming second because it used very rarely. More importantly is the use of Sub machine guns like M9-Tempest and M909-Quake. One rare and extremely effective is MOD67-Trembler. '' Oblivion Heavy troopers use M-490 Blackstorm and re-modeled version of Arc Projector known as Arc Rejector, During the Attack on Citadel Oblivion Hunters used M1840-Cain which proved to be very effective against Inquisitors. There is also one which is manufactured by Mantel State Arms it is MHJ80-Rocket Disposer. Vehicles Not only the old, second-hand vehicles like M44 Hammerhead and M35 Mako. Their own M63 Goblin and M89 Megalodon. One of their quick assault vehicles is M123 Sandtiger.They also have multiple tanks with better upgrades and act as better piece of warfare when those which are named before. M987 Wobbegong this battle tanks is widely known for their job on Battle of Akuze in the mid 2219. Timeline For the timeline of events which look Oblivion Hunters Timeline. Category:Factions Category:OmegaSpruz